Volume 16
Volume 16 is the sixteenth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Titus Alexius There's a celebration going for the candidates of the 1st Kodors who are advancing towards the next level: Aladdin and Sphintus Carmen. The following day at the Magnostadt Academy's "Iktiyar" the council announces the best student, instead of being Aladdin, Titus Alexius is chosen. Aladdin stands face-to-face with Titus. In the student dorm, Titus and his followers are causing violence, which the students don't dare to do something about it. Titus talks for the first time with Aladdin, asking him to becoming friends since they're both above others. Titus is then surprised by Aladdin's thought that he was a woman instead of a male. While the two are creating a scene, they catch the eyes of shadowy individuals, which one one of them suggests that they should fight in a Magic battle tomorrow. Aladdin vs Titus Titus Alexius and Aladdin stand across from each other on the battlefield. A flashback occurs of what happened yesterday between the misunderstanding between Aladdin and Titus. The chancellor, Matal Mogamett, approaches them. Much to Aladdin's surprise, he seems nice to Aladdin. A staff announced that a battle between Titus and Aladdin will occur tomorrow for a real battle exam. Aladdin and Titus engage in battle, with Titus counterattacking every move of Aladdin. Aladdin then controls the sand around him with Gravity Magic to create a copy of Ugo and uses it in battle and tries to disperse Titus' Borg. Magic Ugo tries to smash Titus' Borg. However, it is easily destroyed by the latter. He then combines three elemental magic to create the Aberrant Magic, Destruction. Titus causes mass destruction against Aladdin. The latter was at the verge of his Magoi and also uses aberrant magic to combine sound and air magic on his staff to smash through Titus' Borg with his martial arts, which he was taught by Myers. At the last strike, the both contenders remove the cloth of each other's wrists to discover that they both wear a magic tool to let the Rukh stop gathering around them. When both off them find each other's magical stone on their arms, they shun each other on and continue the duel. However, they are stopped by Mogamett, who ends it with a tie. Magi and Magi's Subordinate Aladdin later becomes curious about Titus and the reason behind his presence. Titus, however, ambushes Aladdin with a fatal blow and Aladdin loses conciousness. Titus is placed in confinement for the night for violence without consent. This continues the flashback of the times under King Solomon's reign, which turns out to be Aladdin's dream. He also realizes that he is different from his surroundings. In confinement, Titus starts to communicate with the jewel on his arms to the Magi of the Reim Empire, Scheherazade. Titus visits Aladdin that night and apologizes for what he has done. He reveals himself as a Magi's subordinate and begs Aladdin to reveal who he is. Aladdin decides to truthfully tell him that he is a Magi himself, but Titus doesn't believe him. Aladdin explains his circumstances, which leads Titus into thinking that he is the Magi that is not supposed to exist. Titus also shares information with Aladdin about Sindria's alliance with the Reim Empire, which is Sinbad's intention. They also mention their purpose of studying in the Magnostadt Academy. Titus wants to investigate the abnormalities of the country which could jeopardize the empire and leaves telling Aladdin not to get into his way. However, Aladdin asks whether they could help each other or not. The Trip Around the City The next day, Titus joins Aladdin and Sphintus to look around the town area, with a totally different attitude from before. They go around the city and notice that there's no slaves there; instead, everything is done by Magic Tools. Sphintus later tells Aladdin about the level of citizenship, which mainly depends on whether the family is magician or non-magician, which makes Aladdin shocked. After that, the group encounters a cat to which Titus responds like a new-born, making Aladdin wonder if he's alright and Sphintus scolding him as it's perfectly normal. Titus, Aladdin and Sphintus are getting great care because they are Magicians in the 4th Level of Authorization District. Titus is elated by seeing such ordinary things like a baby, a mother, cats, stores or just people. The Truth About 5th Level Authorization District When Aladdin asks about 5th Level Authorization District, a pair of men advise him not to enter there as it is filled with garbage and outcasts. Aladdin becomes curious and finds out that he must be after ideology reformation course to enter this district. Later, Titus talks with Scheherazade and voices his happiness for being able to see all those things, but instead of being happy with him, she scolds him and asks not to be distracted. Later at night, Aladdin is prompted by Titus to enter the 5th district and Sphintus is robed in. They have problems at first, even with Titus' magic that disguised them as high-class Magicians, but Sphintus puts the guards asleep with Healing Magic. After passing through the barrier, they go to the reference room and researches about the caste system. They are shocked to find out two-thirds of the populations live in district 5, which makes them wonder how they could quarantine such a huge amount of people and where exactly do they live in the city. Exploring 5th Level Authorization District Aladdin, Sphintus and Titus enter the 5th District. When they reach there, they notice it is underground, and they start to disguise themselves. However, their transformation magic disappears. Titus finds out that Magoi is coming out little by little from their bodies and also coming out from the people of the district. They find a girl who lost consciousness. They take her to bed. Titus helps her with Light Magic and then they talks a little. Geolga mentions that this district is a magoi production facility and explains what he meant. Later, Titus tells Aladdin and Sphintus that they will leave after he casts some magic on Marga. He then spends time with her and hears about her desire to go to the outside world. He thinks that it's a good thing. Aladdin portrays the city with Gravity Magic, which amazes and delights Marga. She wants to become scholar but is unsure if she'll be able to live long enough. Geolga later greets them and says that the most miserable ones are people from the second generation, like Marga. Soon after, Titus goes out and says he takes Marga to the surface. However, the citizens oppose as plotting an escape from districts means execution to all. He exclaims that he can fly and take everyone with him. Soon, the gate opens with some patrol guards appearing for the patrol to check the number of people in the district. Aladdin, Sphintus and Titus go to hide, in fear that they would be expelled or charged due to to going against a capital crime. Meanwhile, Doron asks for Makbalahs, which seems to not be any. However, just as they are leaving, Marga collapses, and is acclaimed as a Makbalah, a person to dispose of. Doron mercilessly throws Marga downstairs, without hearing any of the citizens' pleas. Fortunately, Titus and Aladdin flies down to save her. Titus saves Marga, but is found out as a student who hasn't completed ideology reformation course. He ensues in a battle against Doron, who decides to sentence students to death, but receives large amount of damage from Doron's 8th type magic plant. While Sphintus heals him, Doron continues to dispose of the 5th Level Authorization District citizens. Aladdin saves them and decides to fight against Doron, but before he could reveal his tool that sealed his connections to the Rukh, instructor Myers put a stop on Doron's massacre. Myers commands the 5th Level District and Aladdin to stand down, which Aladdin complies to it. A Tea with Mogamett Aladdin is being interrogated by Mogamett. Aladdin confesses that he did infiltrate the district. However, he is spared from punishment and is invited to chat with Mogamett. The Chancellor asks Aladdin about Yamraiha, then tells him that he was Yamraiha's surrogate father and about their past. Hearing that Yamraiha is happy in Sindria, Mogamett is happy as well. He also notes the fact that Aladdin has a mission here, however, Mogamett tells Aladdin he does not care about these. While speaking, Aladdin notices that Mogamett's gentleness is similar to that of Baba and Alibaba Saluja and isn't unable to understand how he can do such cruel things. The Beginning of the Ideology Reformation Lesson The next day, Sphintus informs Aladdin about their permission being granted to head to the 5th District, on which Titus insisted to see Marga again. However, they can go there only after the ideology reformation. Mogamett later stands up on the lectern and asks the some questions to think about, basically about why would Magicians exist and why are they different from others, which will reveal. Chapters ''Night 149: Titus Alexius'' ''Night 150: Aladdin vs Titus'' ''Night 151: Aberrant Magic'' ''Night 152: Titus' True Identity'' ''Night 153: Mission'' ''Night 154: Cooperation'' ''Night 155: The 5th Level Authorization District'' ''Night 156: Livestock'' ''Night 157: Magoi Furnace'' ''Night 158: Ideology Reformation'' ''Extra Comic: Unrelated to the content of Magi Volume 16: Kou Empire Extra Comic'' ''Message Paper: Magi Only's Pitching/Strike Bingo Match'' Category:Volumes